An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type, there has been known an image forming apparatus including an image carrier, on which a developer image is carried, and a developing device configured to supply developer to the image carrier.
Regarding the above-described related-art image forming apparatus, there has been proposed a printer, which has a brush roller configured to collect transfer remaining toner remaining on a surface of a photosensitive member after a toner image is transferred, and which discharges the transfer remaining toner, which has been collected to the brush roller, to the photosensitive member at predetermined timing.
Further, as the above-described related-art image forming apparatus, there has been proposed an electrophotographic recording apparatus having a toner save mode in which a print operation is performed while reducing an amount of the toner to be used.